


Repentance

by Bibislut



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Physical Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibislut/pseuds/Bibislut
Summary: {The joker in this fic is not specifically based on any joker currently portrayed through movies or TV shows. Instead this joker is written around the idea of mixing the sadistic, emotionally unstable/vulnerable parts of all jokers (including Jeremiah Valeska) }The reader finds herself back in Gotham after months on the run from Mr J whom she had oh-so-kindly betrayed and left. She hopes he won't find her, but what are the chances of that?





	Repentance

Adult Content Warning! Strong language and Smut. Contains violence. 

I didn't want to come back to Gotham. It was a sick place, rotten to the core. It made you do things you never would have done. It changed who you were. Plus, he was here. J. I'd been on the run from him for almost six months now. I knew I was lucky to have survived this long. His men were either lacking in their investigatory skills, or he hadn't sent them at all. 

I knew I was the only one who had ever done it , and probably the only one who ever would. I had hypnotized him, fooled him into trusting me. J was the most insane man I'd ever met. He could change his mind in under a second, kill without a care, and I had him wrapped around my finger. 

His men had had me trapped, I was of no value to them, except for a thing they could fuck. I was working under the title of maid, but i was more than that to my boss, who had been doing business with J. They thought I knew nothing, they thought I was just a spare. 

When J had walked past them crowding me as I shivered in the corner, they called out to him, telling him about the treat they'd found. I was surprised he took notice, he was so busy talking with his second in command. He looked up for a second, over their heads at me. His icy blue eyes met mine and I took the chance. 

I smiled and winked. I pulled out a gun and shot the biggest goon square in the head. J had raised his eyebrows at me, but I just shrugged. "He was giving me a headache." 

He seemed impressed at my confidence, and took me back to his mansion. I wasn't free, not at all - I was now in handcuffs, my legs tied to the chair I sat in. I knew I'd die if I didn't play my cards right. So I did what I knew best and flirted. I laughed at the death of his henchmen and I teased him with the secrets my boss had told me. He fell for me quicker than I thought he would, and after that I stayed with him.

I was his personal confidant, he trusted me to carry out any work he didn't have the time for, and each time I came back successful - splattered in blood, hair like a mad woman and a sultry smile on my lips. He'd fuck me until I couldn't walk and then some. 

J liked how I defied him, he liked a woman with the wits and the balls to meet him head on. He liked to break me down, and got high on the power he had over me. The power which I never really gave. I always kept something back, I always wound him up more than needed so he'd feel even better when he thought he'd broke me. 

It was exhausting being his. Sure, I loved the way we would share a look when one of his henchmen said something stupid, and then he'd wink at me and slit his throat. I loved the way he fucked me on every surface in sight, and let me hold him when he was low. But most of all; I loved the way I controlled him. 

But I was tired, and I was bored with his plans. He'd lost ambition, and never really saw the bigger picture. 

So I left. 

I packed a bag and told the driver to take it to the docks and leave it there. I went a day later in boring and ordinary clothes and collected my things. I walked exactly 3.6 miles out of Gotham and hitched a ride. They dropped me off at a shabby, nondescript motel where I cut my hair into a loose bob, and dyed my golden locks purple. I left my things at the hotel and walked another 2 miles west. Hitched a ride to the airport and bought new clothes, leaving my old ones in the trash in the toilets. I caught the next flight that was due and then i was gone. 

J still couldve found me, if he tried. But I like to think he was too heartbroken to follow. 

And now I was back here, in this dismal city, looking for the money I'd stashed away. It wasn't somewhere dark and dingy like you'd expect. It was stuffed into my old violin case. I'd donated the violin and it's case when I was 14 to my neighbour's daughter. They now owned a very popular cafe that was french themed. It was always busy with dumb ordinary people. The case had been discarded in the basement - along with all the stuff they didn't care for but where too lazy to throw out. 

I'd told them I was coming to get it tomorrow morning, so they'd mailed a key to me so that I could let myself in. I looked at my watch - 2.37am. I was only 7 hours earlier than they expected. They lived a few streets away from the cafe, so I didn't need to worry about waking them.

I went to the back of the shop and unlocked the door, quickly reaching for the alarm system. The password was the father's birthday. They really should be more creative. I stepped inside, not bothering to turn on the lights. I headed to the kitchen where the door to the basement was. 

I headed down the stairs, the wood creaking with each step. I hummed to myself, and flicked the switch for the light. 

It turns out J really did care enough to follow me. He stood directly in front of me, leaning on some old boxes. His posture said he was relaxed, almost nonchalant, with his ankles crossed and fingers tapping to an unheard song. I heard the door slam shut behind me. I didn't jump, I knew I had to act calm in front of him. 

His brilliant blue eyes glared at me. He was wearing a dark plum suit, not as vibrant as he usually went for, with a black shirt and tie. He looked good; just like he always did. I swear I could hear his blood boiling. 

I smile at him, bouncing on my toes a little and waving. "Hi babe! Long time no see!" I giggle at him, batting my eyelashes. 

"Stop." He growls, his rage starting to slip out. His blood red lips are pressed tightly together, as if them seperating would allow his anger to spill out. I huff and roll my eyes, running my hands through my hair. Seems like he's not in the mood to play.

"Don't be a buzz kill J, it doesn't suit you." I click my tongue at him like a mother, wagging one finger at him. Despite my bravado, My heart thumps violently in my chest. I'm in trouble, and I doubt that I can talk my way out this time. 

He straightens up, stretching slowly like a cat. He knows he has the control and takes his time studying me.

"You'd know all about that, hey darling? It really does put a downer on things when you wake up to find your bed empty and your woman gone." He pouts dramatically. 

I scoff. "I was never your woman J." I pick at the non-existent dirt under my nails. "You just like to think I was." I know I'm pushing him, but I figure I'm going to die whether I provoke him or not. May as well have some fun.

He hisses at me, his red lips drawing back garishly. I flinch, and he knows how scared I am. The craziest, most powerful man in Gotham has me cornered, with plenty of reason to punish me and we both know it. 

He stalks towards me, like a panther hunting his prey. I don't break eye contact, but my fear is evident as I back away. He reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a switch blade. He licks the cold metal and hums happily. 

"I wanted to make it personal doll. Didn't want to just have you killed, I want to do it myself. Make sure it's done right." He purrs. 

He keeps walking as he speaks, and soon I'm backed against the wall. 

"And what's the right way, J?" I ask, trying to sound unfazed by my inevitable death. He laughs maniacally, pressing the blade against my throat. 

"I want you to suffer Babygirl, I want you to beg for your life as I cut away at you." He glares down at me, and I can feel blood beginning to trickle down my neck from the pressure of the knife. 

"No you don't. You don't want to hurt me baby," I lick my lips to draw his attention to them. "You just want to put me in my place." I murmur. 

His jaw clenches, his eyes closing. He takes a deep breath and steps away, laughing maniacally. He waves the knife at me. "You got me there, beautiful, I won't deny it." He cackles but his gaze is steel. "On your knees." He says, not raising his voice, but I can hear the authority in it. 

I drop to my knees instantly, not breaking eye contact. 

"Arms out." 

I do as he says, holding my arms in front of me, palms up. He smirks. 

"No rebuttal? Are you really going to give in so easily?" 

I know he needs this, needs to see me obey him, needs to feel in control. He doesn't want a fight, he just wants to win. Actions speak louder than words; I don't answer. 

"Good." He nods. He looks around for a moment, then picks up an old cane - probably once used as a walking stick. He turns back to me, eyes glinting, and without hesitation strikes at my flesh. 

I hiss, tears forming in my eyes as my skin blisters. I barely have a moment to calm my breathing before he strikes again. And again. And again. I cry out each time, and hunch over, clutching my arms to my chest, trying to hold back a sob. I'm bleeding. 

I flinch as a cold hand strokes my hair. "Good girl." He whispers. I look up at him and see that the storm In his eyes seems to have passed. 

J kneels down beside me and brings me into his embrace. I melt into it, only now realising how much I've missed his touch. He shushes me as I cry into his chest, but I don't feel anger or fear. I don't really feel anything except for relief. 

I always thought that I had control over him, but he had control over me too - just in a different way. My life had been entwined in his for so long, and we had shared so much together. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be his, to really be his. To share myself with him and to have him share himself with me. 

We were both crazy, sure, but we fit together like a puzzle. We understood each other, we knew how each other thought, we made a good team and evened each other out. When he lost his cool, I was there to remind him of the task at hand. And it seems he knew what I needed too, I needed to let myself go, let myself belong to him.

I wasn't his whore, or his henchman. I was his completion and he was mine.

When my tears were slowing, and my breath was finally catching up to me, he pulled me up and brushed the hair from my face. 

"I've missed you J," I whisper. 

"I've missed you too, doll." 

\-------- 

I groan, rubbing my neck. Getting the information we needed from that shithead took a lot longer than expected, and a lot more force than I usually have to use. 

Strong hands push my own away and start kneading my neck. I moan loudly, relaxing into the strong body behind me. " Good job today babygirl, no one else could have done it better." J wraps his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I kiss the side of his head. 

"That's why I'm your number one," I tease and he chuckles in my ear. 

"Exactly." He smacks my ass and moves away to stand in front of me. I look up at him, My man, and feel my heart flutter. He traces my cheek with his finger tips. "You deserve a reward. What do you want to do? Dinner? Gambling? Dinner then gambling?" He laughs. 

I push his hand away, biting my lip and looking up through my lashes at him. "I think I have a better idea." I purr. 

His crystal blue eyes darken and grow hungry. "What's that kitten?" He smirks. 

I stand on my tiptoes, pushing his head to the side and licking his neck before giving it a quick nip. His breathing picks up. I lean in to whisper in his ear. 

"Kitten wants to play, and she wants master to fuck her until she's black and blue." 

I'm standing so close to him, our bodies pressed together, that I feel his erection begin to grow. He growls at me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He slaps my ass and I squeal. He throws me onto the bed, quickly crawling on top of me. His mouth crashes into mine, our tongues sliding together, tasting each other's want. 

He pins my arms above my head and bites the soft flesh of my neck. It's my most sensitive spot, and I buck against him, desperate for more. He releases my wrists, but only to pull my top over my head. I'm not wearing a bra and his eyes flash in greed. 

The bedside table holds an array of toys, and he reaches in to grab a pair of handcuffs. He chains me to the bed post, and my body tingles in excitement. I'm here, spread out for him with no way of stopping whatever he has planned. My heat gathers at the thought. 

J kisses my neck, sucking and biting until it turns purple. Only then does he begin his descent. He kisses a trail down my collar bone, round the curves of my breasts before pinching my nipples. I moan, and he lands a hard slap across my face. 

"No sounds kitten." 

He pinches my nipples again and I bite my lip hard enough to make it bleed. He licks the blood away, smiling wickedly. J drags his nails down my body, leaving angry red marks. It stings and I press my lips together to stop myself from hissing. Finally, he reaches my pants and unbuttons them slowly, watching as I squirm. I lift my hips so he can pull them off. 

He squeezes my thighs hard enough to leave bruises as he pulls my legs open. He rubs my heat through my thong, and hums proudly at how wet I am for him. He moves my thong to the side, sliding his fingers over me. "Good girl, so ready for daddy."

I moan, unable to contain myself. "Please J.." He slaps my cunt, tutting at me. "Please, sir, I can't cope anymore," I beg him, willing him to stop this torture and fuck me already. He ignores me, and climbs off the bed. My heart races at how exposed he's left me, but I smile gratefully when I see that he's undressing. His cock springs free, big and hard. He crawls back onto the bed, straddling my chest. 

"Open." He orders, but I smile smugly and press my lips tightly together. I get my reward when he takes a fistful of my hair and yanks hard. My mouth opens in a scream but is quickly stuffed with his cock. I try my best to accommodate his size, but he's just too large. This doesn't matter to J though, he just lifts my head up and fucks my throat. I gag and sputter, saliva spilling from my mouth. He moans, telling me how good I am. 

I can't breathe, and just when my vision turns blurry he releases his grip on my head and pulls out. He waists no time in ripping my thong away and thrusting his full length into me. I scream but he just covers my mouth with his hand and fucks me harder. As his pace picks up, he moves his hand down to my throat with a tight grip. He chokes me and the handcuffs rattle as he fucks me hard and fast. 

I can feel my climax building, but he doesn't stop. He fucks me relentlessly, eyes watching me hungrily as I gasp for air. Right as I come, he releases his grip. Blood rushes back to my head and my body shakes in pleasure. He comes only moments later. He collapses on top of me, our chests heaving in unison. 

Once he's down from his high, he uncuffs me, kissing the angry red marks on my wrist. I smile happily at him and wrap myself around his body. We stay like this for a while, not speaking but instead lying content in each other's embrace. 

He is mine, just like he's always been; but now I am his too. We are unstoppable, two halves of the same soul, and we will watch the world burn in chaos around us with smiles on our faces, knowing that together we brought it to its knees.


End file.
